


StopGo

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, teenaged boys having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is tired of studying and wants Makoto's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StopGo

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the discovery of [this amazing bit of official art for the dvd](http://24.media.tumblr.com/be65f95746f325595dd63ba808ef299b/tumblr_my3fkuWMWk1rmguo3o1_500.png). so, yeah, had to be done. dedicated to all MakoRin shippers who never thought they'd get actual official art of their ship and then died from happiness _because they did_.
> 
>  **ETA:** oh, oh, and check out this [awesome fanart](http://swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com/post/71388598416/my-first-makorin-fanart-twt-based-on-trixies) by [swimmingharumaki](http://swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com/)!!! it's straight from the fic and it's just beautiful!! praise her, please!!!

"Hey, Makoto, help me with something?"

"Sure, of course, Rin."

"What's the most erogenous part of a man's body?"

"...I thought you were doing homework."

Rin looked over the top of the book that he was holding in front of his face. Makoto's glasses were slipping down his nose. His hair was a mess, and it was obvious why, as he was currently grabbing a chunk of it. Makoto also had a sexy collarbone, which was visible from his v-neck sweater. "I am. It's for health class."

"Your health class isn't teaching you about the erogenous parts of men's bodies," Makoto replied calmly. Too calmly.

Rin wanted to mess him up a bit. "It could. Why not? We have to learn these things. It's all part of sex ed."

"Right. They're going to teach an all-male class about the erogenous zones of a man's body. Right before they teach you how to put on a condom," Makoto replied, and he was smirking now. Makoto, smirking.

Stupid sexy bastard. "We haven't gotten there yet. Wanna show me? How to put on a condom... that is." Rin ducked below his book a tiny bit. 

Makoto looked over at him, and there was something in his eyes, the way he was looking at Rin.

Rin grinned behind his book.

"We're _supposed_ to be studying," Makoto reminded Rin, though he didn't sound upset. He didn't look it, either. 

"I'm tired of studying," Rin complained. He even pouted, and then he remembered that Makoto couldn't see his pout behind his book, so he lowered his book so Makoto could see his pout and then decide to spoil him because Makoto was _easy_. "I'm just tired. I'm going to call in sick for tests. I don't want to take them. I'm ready for break."

"Are you feeling all right?" Makoto asked, and he sounded cheerful, but he looked concerned.

Rin stretched out across the low table they were studying at, and made a dramatic pose. "I think I'm coming down with something. I could definitely be getting sick. So I can't study anymore."

"Oh?" Rin got nervous because Makoto switched entirely into _worried caretaker_ mode and maybe he'd gone too far. But then, Makoto slipped his glasses off, leaned down, and put his forehead against Rin's. "You don't feel too hot..." 

Rin turned bright red and scrambled away from the table until his back hit the bed. "Wh-wha-whatareyoudoing?!"

Makoto blinked. "I... I was checking your temperature! You said you were feeling sick!"

"You don't check a person's temperature with _your face!_ You get a thermometer!" 

"I was just feeling!" Makoto opened his mouth, and then he closed it. And then, he moved closer to Rin. "It's not such a big deal, right? Anyway, you look really flushed now." Makoto continued to move closer, until he was leaning against the bed, too, and he kept moving closer. 

Rin started to panic. He jerked one way just as Makoto was moving in to touch their foreheads again, and suddenly, they were bumping each other, and Makoto pulled one way, but Rin was fumbling, and their lips ended up pressed together.

It was an accident!

But, neither of them moved away. And their eyes were wide open and they could see each other not moving away. And then Makoto smiled. He brushed their noses together, and broke their lips apart so he could rub his forehead against Rin's. 

"You feel pretty hot right now," Makoto said in a hushed voice.

Rin was mortified. And amazed. And. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling, but he realized that his hands were on Makoto's forearms and their foreheads were still touching and they were leaning against a bed and.

It was a lot to take in, suddenly.

"Hey, Makoto," Rin said quietly. And he touched their lips together again, and Makoto was still not pulling away. He wasn't even trying to get out of Rin's grip. "What's the most erogenous part of a man's body?"

Makoto looked into Rin's eyes and Rin was looking into Makoto's eyes and it was like he could _see_ what Makoto was feeling, or maybe he was just projecting his own emotions. Fear, excitement, hope. And then.

Makoto's eyes looked damned _mischievous_. 

"Well. I _could_ just _tell_ you the answer. But, if I did that, how would you learn? You've got to be able to find the answer for yourself. I suggest... _looking_."

Slowly, Rin started to smile. Did Makoto really just suggest...? "You want me to look...? Or..." He moved a hand up Makoto's arm. On his shoulder, and his thumb touched Makoto's collar bone, and then he caressed the ridge of the collar bone, and he watched Makoto shudder just a bit. Just enough. "I might have to do more than look..."

Makoto moved in, and they were kissing, and this time, it was hotter, wetter, less polite. Makoto brushed their faces together, and he moved closer to Rin. He put his hands on Rin's waist. "Well. You do what you have to. For science. Health. Whatever. I can help you..." Makoto's hands were going under Rin's shirt, and then Rin realized that it was really happening. Maybe he'd been aware of it building, starting with a look or maybe a conversation, the way their shoulders would bump or they'd end up touching each other just passing snacks or during studying, and it was going to _happen_ , there'd been kissing, and they were touching skin, and they were talking... this was about...

Rin looked around, feeling desperate. "Wait. Just a sec." Makoto's hand slipped over Rin's spine, and Rin felt electricity pounding through his central nervous system. "Wait. This. This is _Haru's_ bedroom. He. He'll be back... any minute..." That was right, right, because they'd come here to study because Haru lived alone, and it was quiet, and there were going to be tests, and Haru just went down to get something to eat or something like that, or maybe he needed to take a bath or he'd die or something, who knew, it was Haru, that wasn't the point, the point was...

Makoto's hand was on Rin's thigh, and it was really hard to not believe _that_ was the point...

"He went down to watch a soap opera. We've got some time," Makoto purred and Makoto was kissing Rin's neck, and that was _really_ hot somehow, was the neck an erogenous zone? Rin dug his fingernails into Makoto's back.

What did he just say? "Haru watches soap operas?"

"Well," Makoto licked the back of Rin's ear. "He watches one. It was his grandmother's favorite. They used to... watch together." Makoto was biting Rin's ear. And Haru was downstairs watching soaps. And.

"He said he was going to get something to eat, right? And he was really going down to watch television? What the hell is wrong with him?" Rin grabbed at Makoto's sweater. This was in the way. It was also soft and nice.

Makoto moved to look Rin right in the eye, and then he gave Rin the goddamned sexiest smile that had ever been directed straight at Rin in Rin's whole damned life. "Would you like to explore what might be wrong with Haru, or would you like to find erogenous zones?"

Rin sure didn't need to think about that. He pulled Makoto's sweater, until it was over his head, and then Makoto wasn't wearing a sweater and Rin was holding it and then he tossed it aside and he had a hand on Makoto's chest, but Makoto was kissing him, and Rin's pants felt tight, damn it. Was Makoto feeling it?

Makoto had said before, _if you want answers..._ so Rin moved his hand down, and just felt.

Yeah, Makoto's pants were tight, too. And Makoto was groaning, and that was making Rin's pants tighter, and... Makoto was pulling Rin's shirt off, and that was good. Rin straddled Makoto's waist, and they kept kissing. And their groins were touching, and that seemed _really_ good. Perfectly good. Except, they both still had pants on. That was probably counterproductive.

"We... shouldn't make a mess..." Makoto said, and his voice was ragged, and Makoto wanted him. This was happening, and Makoto wanted it as much as Rin did. Possibly even more, except that was hard to believe. Rin _really_ wanted it. He fumbled with the button on Makoto's pants.

They both wanted it. "Then let's not," he suggested. He got Makoto's pants open. He put his hand inside. It wasn't like touching his own. This wasn't going to be like masturbating.

They shouldn't make a mess.

He pushed on Makoto's shoulder, and then he leaned down the opposite way. Makoto didn't need any instructions. He opened Rin's pants, and got his hand in, and they were facing each other like that. Face to groin and groin to face. And.

This was happening.

Rin got the fabric of Makoto's boxers out of the way and freed Makoto's cock, which was big, and it was darkening, and it was strange to watch, like some sort of perverse magic trick going on right before Rin's eyes. Rin had thought about this, had thought about Makoto's mouth, fucking Makoto's mouth, and he thought about taking Makoto in... This was now the real thing in front of his face and Makoto was touching him and opened his legs and Makoto's tongue was...

Rin covered up his groan of pleasure by wrapping his lips around Makoto's tip, wrapping his hand around Makoto's base, and that was it, that was all he could do, because Makoto was licking him, and... He swiped his tongue all around Makoto's head, because he had to, had to do something, and his hand moved, stroked a bit, until his lips were hitting his fist, and Makoto's fingers were pressing into his ass, and Rin shifted, grabbing onto Makoto to get a stronger hold. 

His teeth accidentally brushed against Makoto's cock, and Makoto's whole body bucked and jerked, and Rin was going to apologize, but Makoto started to suck on Rin's cock hard, and it was all he could do, because Makoto's cock was now as hard as it could get, and Rin pressed his lips under his teeth and slipped his tongue out and his hand was moving more and he could feel Makoto's body and he could feel Makoto's reactions, and that was good, because Makoto was doing a fantastic job of making it so Rin couldn't think and could barely function, and there was so much _heat_ like it was impossible to keep doing anything because of the _heat_ and Rin needed more and he needed release and he needed...

He needed Makoto.

Makoto came first. Rin was so surprised, he bucked back, and some of it hit his face. And then he was coming, too, and he couldn't control anything at all, and it was fine, he was fine, Makoto was fine, absolutely fine.

Everything was fine.

He licked his lips, shocked at himself, and he leaned up a bit to look at Makoto. Makoto's face looked so beautiful, and he saw Makoto swallow, and for whatever stupid reason, that sent a shudder down Rin's body, from the hair on the top of his head to his toenails.

And there was a flash of light.

That didn't make any sense, until Makoto's eyes widened, and he cried out, " _Haru!_ "

The last thing Rin wanted to hear was Makoto crying out Haru's name, but a few things slid into place, and he looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, there he was. Haru was in the doorway. And he had his stupid cellphone. And he was taking pictures.

"Shhhh, just keep going," Haru said quietly.

" **HARU!** " Makoto started to scramble, and Rin was definitely getting the puzzle pieces together, and yeah, he had to move, too. He wiped his lips with his hand, and yup, there was still come on his lips.

Haru took his picture with Makoto's come on his face.

He licked his hand clean and glared at Haru. "What the fuck, man?"

"No, no, go back how you were. I'm not here," Haru insisted. While he took another picture. 

Makoto grabbed the first thing he found and tried to cover himself with it, but it was Rin's shirt, and it wasn't quite big enough. And Makoto looked silly trying to cover his body, anyway, they were guys, and they were swimmers, and Makoto was essentially covering his nipples. Actually, Makoto did have sexy nipples... "Haru, we didn't mean to... I thought you were watching your show! What are you doing up here?"

"This is my room," Haru shrugged. "You're going to thank me for taking these years from now when you're married. Now, get together and kiss."

" _Haruuuuuu!_ " Makoto whined.

Rin sighed, and rubbed his forehead. This was some glorious and weird dream, wasn't it? Damn it!

"Everyone wants you two to kiss, Makoto. Kiss," Haru prodded.

" _Everyone?!_ Haru, just what the hell do you think you're going to do with those pictures?! HARU! GIVE ME THAT PHONE RIGHT NOW!"

Rin sighed, and flopped onto his back. He covered his face with Makoto's sweater. It smelled like... well. Like sweater, and Makoto, and oranges, because they were eating them earlier.

If this was a dream, he wished it had been the kind where Haru turned into a fish. He hated those dreams, but at least as a fish, Haru couldn't disturb them that much.

  


* * *

  



End file.
